Pro blaho školy a jejích studentů
by Martianus
Summary: Jednorázovka o tom, že věci nemusejí být vždy tím, čím se zdají. Zvláště, když se do hry zamíchají Malfoyovi… Narcissin Klub starostlivých matek… přemíra šampaňského, sherry a brandy… jedna dosud nepublikovaná věštba z tvůrčí dílny profesorky Trelawneyové… A samozřejmě nesmíme zapomenout ani na Severusovu láhev nakládaných okurek.


.

 **Pro blaho školy a jejích studentů**

.

„Miláčku…?"

Lucius Malfoy pod pokrývkou prsty sledoval smyslnou křivku ramen, paží, boků a…

Tak moment!

Tady evidentně _něco_ nesedělo!

Narcissa byla vždycky štíhlá, ale nikdy jí takhle netrčely kosti a odkdy, u všech rarachů, spává oblečená… _v pánských_ _kalhotách_?

„C-je? Co-s-děje?" zamumlala teď jeho krásná žena zcela nepochopitelně rozespalým hlasem Severuse Snapea.

Lucius strnul.

Ve vší nenápadnosti stáhl ruku zpátky.

A silou vůle se přinutil otevřít oči.

„Ach Bože!"

Dobře ti tak! zaječel jeho mozek, beroucí zrovna perličkovou lázeň v přemíře včerejšího šampaňského.

„C-je?" zasyčel znovu Severus, bezvládně zhroucený na vedlejší polovině postele.

Tohle nemůže být pravda! problesklo Malfoyovi hlavou. Prostě nemůže… Je to jenom sen – bláznivý, zmatený, neskutečný… Když teď otevřu oči, probudím se doma ve Wiltshiru. Narcissa bude ještě spokojeně spát, skřítci připraví snídani; dozlatova opečené tousty, čerstvé máslo, pomerančový džem, nějaká vejce, slaninu, domácí sýr… a kávu, rozhodně hodně kávy… Takže teď se pěkně pomalu v klidu probudím a –

„Do čerta, Severusi! Co děláš v mé posteli!?"

Ředitel zmijozelské koleje jen neochotně pustil polštář, který si oběma rukama tiskl k pobledlému obličeji, a velmi opatrně pootevřel jedno oko, aby mohl prozkoumat okolní místnost.

„Ty jsi – koupil Tkalcovskou?" zamumlal nejistě zpod rozcuchaných tmavých vlasů.

„Cože jsem…?"

„– Takže asi ne," zavrčel bradavický profesor, známý svým bystrým úsudkem. „V tom případě ležíš _ty_ v _mé_ posteli," dodal s odporně pedantickou důsledností.

„Ach, Bože…" Lucius se odsunul jak nejdál to šlo, aniž by riskoval, že jeho hlava přitom nekontrolovaně exploduje. „A co v ní dělám?" zjišťoval mdle.

Profesor lektvarů si přitáhl pomačkaný hábit úžeji k tělu. „Nemám nejmenší tušení –"

Luciuse trochu uklidnilo, když shledal, že on sám má dosud oblečenou košili, tmavě šedé kalhoty a společenský hábit.

Společenský hábit? zpozorněl na okamžik, než jeho mozek tu informaci lhostejně odmávl a s rozkoší se ponořil zpátky do bublinkové lázně.

Se značným úsilím udržet žaludek ve stabilizované poloze se Lucius na posteli posadil. I tak byl po tomto náročném manévru nucen původní požadavek bohaté anglické snídaně přehodnotit na pouhou kávu. Silnou, horkou a hlavně úplně hořkou… Kdepak tousty nebo marmeláda… A proboha, hlavně ať před ním nikdo nezmiňuje to příšerné slovo _slanina_ …

Severus Snape se mezitím také vymotal zpod deky, topornými pohyby unavené zombie se doploužil do kuchyňky a nyní se z ní vracel se skleněnou láhví, v níž se v jakémsi podivném nálevu vznášelo několik zelených čehosi, dosti podobných oněm odpornostem, které s oblibou vystavoval na poličkách svého kabinetu.

„Dáš si kyselou okurku?"

„Kávu, prosím," pootočil k němu Lucius hlavu s elegancí skomírající labutě.

„Tu nemám. A pokud si dobře vzpomínám, zásobu lektvarů proti kocovině mi před pár dny vyplenila Trelawneyová –"

Nakolik mu to třeštící hlava dovolovala, potomek jedné z nejstarších kouzelnických rodin se hrdě napřímil. „Já nemám kocovinu!" prohlásil způsobem, který alespoň vzdáleně připomínal jeho obvyklý, povýšeně panovačný tón. „Malfoyové se neopíjejí, jsem jen poněkud…" neúspěšně se pokusil zaostřit Severusovým směrem, „společensky unaven…"

„A na to jsou právě dobré kyselé okurky –" trval na svém Snape s protivnou umanutostí.

„Nevěřím ti ani slovo, jen se podívej, jak to v té láhvi podivně plave…"

„Jak myslíš," otočil se profesor lektvarů, až za ním černý hábit zavířil.

Lucius svraštil obočí. Tohle prostě _není_ fér! Nikdo jako Severus Snape by neměl povlávat tak působivě… Zvlášť ne takhle brzy po ránu. „Kam zase jdeš!" vyhrkl. „Neřekl jsem, že to nechci, jen že to takhle v láhvi připomíná naložené leguání…"

„Buď té lásky," přerušil ho Severus upjatě, „a ušetři mě možných asociací. Třeba tě to překvapí, ale můj žaludek dnes vážně nemá svůj nejlepší den –"

Malfoyovou tváří přeběhl bolestný záchvěv. „Musíš kvůli tomu tak křičet?"

Profesor Snape s mírným zavrávoráním zaklesl své tělo o pelest postele.

„Vždyť skoro šeptám."

„Vážně?" protáhl Lucius v nevěřícím úžasu. „Zajímavé… Mimochodem, nějak si nedokážu vybavit, jak jsme se sem…" rukou opsal výmluvný oblouk, který vyjadřoval jeho nejistotu ohledně způsobu, jímž se v hluboké noci _nějak_ dostali do Snapeova bytu.

„Mě se neptej! Můj mozek vyhrožuje, že pokud ho přinutím přemýšlet, spáchá protestní sebevraždu."

Malfoyův pohled se upřel kamsi do dáli, jak se co nejopatrněji pokoušel nadzdvihnout cípek mlžnatého oparu, halícího jeho vzpomínky. „Diář –" hlesl nakonec. Bylo vidět, že ho ten intelektuální výkon stál spoustu sil.

„Cože?"

„Všechny společenské události a schůzky mám zapsané… aspoň myslím…"

„Takže když objevíme tvůj diář, zjistíme, proč se oba nacházíme v takovém stavu, v jakém se nacházíme?" chtěl si v tom udělat jasno profesor Snape.

Lucius odevzdaně pokrčil rameny. „Možná…"

„A kde ho máš?"

„Ve svém plášti…"

„Výborně. Kde máš plášť?"

„Jak to mám vědět?"

„Tak si vem ještě okurku a zkus vzpomínat."

„To je všechno tím, že nemáš domácího skřítka!" vyčetl mu lord z Wiltshiru obratem. „Sice tu upištěnou chamraď nesnáším, ale když potřebuješ najít nějaké ztracené věci… Neválí se ten plášť náhodou támhle na zemi?" ukázal rukou do malé předsíňky.

„ _Accio plášť!_ " poručil Severus. Hned vzápětí si uvědomil, že pokus o kouzlení byl druhý nejhorší nápad dnešního rána. (Primát bezpochyby držela skutečnost, že se vůbec probudil.)

„Budeme losovat, kdo pro něj dojde," navrhl po chvíli obezřetného uvažování. „Kdo si vytáhne kratší okurku, prohrává."

Luciusův obličej vyjadřoval vůči jeho návrhu nejvyšší možnou skepsi. „Vyloučeno. Na to, abych dokázal bezpečně změnit polohu, mám zcela nevyhovující hladinu krve v alkoholu…"

Severus mu nakvašeným pohybem vrazil poloprázdnou sklenici do klína. „Ne abys je všechny snědl!"

„Pozoruhodně pohostinný dům," zamumlal jeden z nejbohatších mužů Británie dotčeně.

„Bez poznámek, nebo si pro ten plášť půjdeš sám."

Lucius si prsty prohrábl dlouhé platinově světlé vlasy ve snaze je alespoň trochu upravit. „V tom případě nám bude souzeno umřít v blahé nevědomosti. – Mám takové tušení, že by to možná bylo lepší…" dodal posléze s jasnozřivostí, již by mu mohla závidět i profesorka věšteckých umění.

.

„ _Večírek správní rady_ _bradavické Školy čar a kouzel_?"

Oba muži nechápavě zírali do diáře na kolonku se včerejším datem, díky čemuž jejich pozornosti zcela unikl tmavý stín, který se v tu chvíli mihl před zavřeným oknem.

„Ťuk, ťuk, ťuk." Ostrý zobáček hnědobíle kropenatého sýčka rytmicky narážel do skleněné tabule. Na řemínku, přivázaném k nožičce, se mu pohupoval do ruličky svinutý pergamen.

„Pokud je to hulák od Narcissy," složil Lucius hlavu do dlaní, „vzkaž jí, že jsem právě umřel."

„Je na tom ministerská pečet," upozornil Snape. S jistými potížemi psaní rozvinul a začal nahlas předčítat:

 _Vážený pane Malfoyi,_

 _tímto si Vám dovolujeme oznámit, že Ministerstvo kouzel se po důkladném prozkoumání předložených materiálů rozhodlo podpořit Váš návrh, vznesený na posledním zasedání správní rady bradavické Školy čar a kouzel, a ukládá tímto vedení jmenované školy, aby jej s účinností od 1. září 1991 začlenilo do programu služeb, poskytovaných studentům školských zařízení internátního typu, podle Kouzelnického školského zákona, § 13, čl. II, odst. 9, písm. b) o školním stravování a péči věnované zdravotnímu stavu žáků, se zvláštním přihlédnutím k žákům prvního až čtvrtého ročníku._

 _S pozdravem a přáním příjemného dne_

(Severusův kyselý úšklebek)

 _Dolores Umbridgeová,_

 _náměstkyně ministra kouzel_

 _5\. červenec 1991_

 _._

„Cože?" shrnul obsah celého listu Severus Snape.

„Ach, bože," zaúpěl Lucius Malfoy, jak se mu pomalu začínaly vybavovat podrobnosti…

.

… podrobnosti týkající se _toho_ dne, kdy se Narcissa vrátila z pravidelného dámského dýchánku nepochopitelně rozrušená…

… se zarputilým výrazem nakráčela do jeho pracovny…

… usedla do křesla a vyčkávavě se mu zahleděla do očí stylem: musíme-si-spolu-neodkladně-promluvit, drahý…

… což jejího manžela přimělo, aby odložil poslední výpisy z banky a spolu s dalšími rozečtenými dokumenty je odsunul na kraj stolu…

… potom vstal a vtiskl své ženě na tvář lehký polibek.

„Přihodilo se něco, o čem bych měl vědět, miláčku?" zkoumal opatrně terén. Jakkoli na to nevypadal, domácí třenice z duše nesnášel.

Narcissa k němu pozvedla ledově modré oči. „Ano, myslím, že ano."

Nebyl si úplně jistý, ale zdálo se mu, jako by v tom zaslechl mírnou výčitku.

Což jeho zmatek jenom dovršilo. Narcissa se vrátila z _dámského_ dýchánku se _svými_ přítelkyněmi, ale přitom hodlá něco vytýkat _jemu_ …? To bylo překombinované i podle jeho značně tolerantních zmijozelských měřítek.

„Povíš mi o tom něco bližšího?" vyzkoušel proto další ze série osvědčených testovacích otázek.

Narcissa seděla na okraji křesla tak vzpřímeně, že vypadala, jako by se jí právě podařilo spolknout příložník. „Dnes odpoledne jsme se u Fortescua bavily o začátku školního roku a Alecta se zmínila, že zaslechla od paní Puceyové, která se o tom u modistky bavila s paní Flintovou, že studenti v Bradavicích vůbec nedodržují pravidelný stravovací režim!" prohlásila rozhořčeně.

„…?!" udělal její manžel, ale kdesi hluboko v podvědomí se mu rozblikalo varovné světýlko.

„Aurora Parkinsonová to ověřovala a potvrdila nám, že nedostávají vůbec žádné dopolední ani odpolední svačiny!" pokračovala jeho žena s odhodláním bojovníka za svatou víru. „A podle Lydie Greengrassové mají rovněž naprostý nedostatek čerstvého ovoce! Paní Nottová je dokonce na základě nedávného rozhovoru s Bletchleyovými přesvědčená, že nikdo nedohlíží, zda studenti ve škole během dne _vůbec_ něco snědli!"

Lucius si dovolil malý úsměv. „A to ti dělá starosti? Nepochybuji, že Draco je do té míry samostatný a zodpovědný, aby se dokázal najíst i bez cizí pomoci…"

Narcissa svého manžela provrtala ledovým pohledem.

„Ty to zlehčuješ! Dracovi je teprve jedenáct! Roste. Jeho vnitřní magie se vyvíjí. Potřebuje spoustu vitamínů. – A je to náš jediný syn!" vytáhla z rukávu poslední trumf.

„Dobře, tak mu můžeme každý týden posílat –"

„Tím se nic nevyřeší!" nenechala ho mluvčí čerstvě založeného _Klubu starostlivých matek_ dokončit větu. „Navíc nejde jenom o Draca. Co ostatní děti? Pansy, Daphné, Vincent, Gregory? Theo a Blaise? Na Millicent, (chudinku ošklivou, ale třeba z toho časem vyroste), bych málem zapomněla…"

Lucius měl na jazyku, že _on_ na nedostatky bradavické školy poukazoval už dávno a kdyby si _ona_ nepostavila hlavu, Draco by se teď v klidu chystal do Kruvalu a oni by nemuseli ztrácet čas dohadováním o jablečných přesnídávkách. Jenže dosud choval v živé paměti obraz tiché domácnosti, která u nich zavládla, když stejné téma probírali naposled. Těch pět týdnů, nuceně strávených v ložnici pro hosty, už nikdy nechtěl znovu zažít…

„Jsi členem bradavické správní rady," připomněla mu Narcissa přesně podle jeho (nejhoršího) očekávání. „A já jsem ostatním samozřejmě slíbila, že se postaráš…"

Ostře se nadechl, jak ho vyhlídka na nekonečné hádky se správní radou i ředitelem Brumbálem opravdu ani trochu nepotěšila.

Jeho manželce to zřejmě neušlo, protože okamžitě změnila taktiku. S výrazem jsem-slabá-a-tak-strašně-zoufalá zabořila tvář do jeho ramene, trpělivě vyčkala, dokud na svých zádech neucítila jeho dlaně, a teprve potom přítulně zapředla: „Vím, že přesvědčit správní radu, ministerstvo i vedení školy nebude snadné. Nepochybuji ale, že to dokážeš."

Navzdory té nehorázné manipulaci Lucius zjišťoval, že jeho strnulý výraz pomalu ustupuje pobavenému úsměvu. „Jsi dokonalá Zmijozelka, víš to?" zamumlal do pletenců vlasů, šimrajících ho na krku.

Její rty se posunuly o kousek výš. „Učím se od mistra," šeptla mu do ucha. „Snažím se neudělat ostudu jeho jménu…"

Lucius rezignovaně povzdechl. Tak dobrá.

Konečně, přivést svým požadavkem Brumbála do stavu nepříčetnosti by nemuselo být tak úplně marné… Ale běda, jestli v průběhu roku zjistí, že se Draco těmi těžce vybojovanými jablky trefuje z oken do svých spolužáků.

To mu rozhodně nebude tolerovat!

(K vyjádření mezikolejní rivality se přeci nabízí tolik jiných, mnohem destruktivnějších, možností…)

.

Severus Snape rozhodně nepatřil k lidem, kteří by se usmívali příliš často. Většina bradavických studentů ostatně soudila, že se nesměje _nikdy_ , s výjimkou případů, kdy se mu podaří nějakého nešťastníka proměnit v přísadu do svých lektvarů.

Když mu ale Lucius Malfoy při setkání v Prasinkách zevrubně vylíčil úkol, jímž ho Narcissin kroužek správné-výživy-dbalých-matek pověřil, nedokázal se ubránit pobavenému ušklíbnutí.

„Tak na to si velmi rád počkám," založil si ruce na hrudi. „Vzhledem k lhostejnosti, s níž Brumbál dokáže přehlížet nezletilého vlkodlaka, pobíhajícího po škole, stejně jako fakt, že Zapovězený les je plný smrtelně nebezpečných tvorů, a z letargie ho nedokáže vyburcovat ani skutečnost, že většinu klíčových předmětů vyučují naprosto nekompetentní profesoři, opravdu hořím zvědavostí, jak ho přinutíš, aby se začal starat, zda ta banda rozjívenců včas obdržela své jablko," prohlásil s netajeným sarkasmem.

„Okouzlující jako vždy," poznamenal Lucius obdobným tónem. „Oprav mě, pokud se mýlím, ale z tvé zatrpklosti nabývám dojmu, jako by ti ředitel ani tentokrát nedovolil učit _obranu_?"

„Jak jinak." Mladý bradavický profesor si podrážděným pohybem promnul kořen nosu. „Už se z toho stal takový místní kolorit. Raději na ni přesunul toho koktavého tupce Quirrella ze _studia mudlů_. Zřejmě bych měl být šťastný, že mi ponechal alespoň _lektvary_ a vedení zmijozelské koleje."

Malfoy nepatrně přikývl. Několikrát zamyšleně přejel prsty po stříbrné hlavici své vycházkové hole. „Severusi, tím, co teď řeknu, půjdu proti svým nejvlastnějším zájmům, ale uvažoval jsi někdy, že lektvarista tvé úrovně by bez problémů sehnal mnohem lepší a finančně zajímavější práci?"

Několik okamžiků si hleděli do očí, jako by se pokoušeli proniknout za smysl právě vyřčených slov.

Nakonec to byl Severus Snape, kdo odvrátil tvář a s pohledem upřeným na téměř nehybnou hladinu Černého jezera zamumlal: „My oba velmi dobře víme, z jakého důvodu nesmím opustit Bradavice."

Jeho společník se ujistil, zda v doslechu nejsou žádné nepovolané uši, než stejně tiše odpověděl: „Ano, ale je to už deset let od doby, co… ty-víš-co-myslím… Proč by…?"

„Protože letos má do školy nastoupit ten Potterův kluk," odsekl Snape s netajenou záští. „Deset let ho Brumbál někde schovával a teď se ho konečně rozhodl vytáhnout na světlo jako králíka z klobouku!"

Aniž by si plně uvědomoval, co dělá, sebral ze země ostrý kamínek a vší silou jím mrštil do vody.

Přimhouřené oči Luciuse Malfoye ho zkoumavě pozorovaly.

„Co je?" trhl Snape podrážděně rameny. „Je na mně něco až tak pozoruhodného?"

Malfoyovy rty se nepatrně zvlnily. „Mnohem víc, než si myslíš."

Severusi, můj nevraživý příteli, jakpak to s tebou doopravdy je? Nesnášíš toho kluka, protože je Jamesův syn, nebo tě mnohem víc dráždí, jak se ho Brumbál snaží proměnit v nástroj svých zájmů, čímž se necitlivě dotýká Lilyiny památky? A komu _skutečně_ patří tvá věrnost… Brumbálovi? Voldemortovi? Nebo té mudlovské holce, co tě neváhala odkopnout jako psa, když se jí to zrovna hodilo…?

Nahlas se však Lucius zeptal pouze: „Podpoříš můj návrh, pokud to bude potřeba? – A než mě oblažíš nějakou další jedovatostí, rád bych tě upozornil, že _Klub starostlivých matek_ nevnímá „ne" jako plnohodnotnou odpověď. Zajisté nechceš, aby tě jejich sovy pronásledovaly celé prázdniny…"

„Jaké štěstí, že jsi mi to tak přesvědčivě vyložil," podotkl Snape kousavě. „Ale nedoufej v zázraky. Sám vidíš, jak velkou váhu ředitel přikládá mým názorům."

„Neměl jsem na mysli ani tak Brumbála samotného, jako spíš tvůj vliv na bradavické členy správní rady," upřesnil Malfoy. „S madam Pinceovou přece vycházíš dobře, stejně jako s Poppy Pomfreyovou. Takže výzvou vlastně zůstávají pouze Kratiknot s Kettleburnem.

Já si vezmu na starost zástupce ministerstva a rodičů. Správní rada se sejde začátkem července a po zasedání je naplánovaný večírek s pracovníky ministerstva a bradavickým profesorským sborem. Byl bych rád, kdyby ses tam taky ukázal."

Severus Snape ho na oplátku obdařil jedním ze svých nejznechucenějších výrazů. „Musím ti pokaždé opakovat, že podobné akce _nesnáším_?"

„Ještě rád změníš názor," ujistil ho Lucius se sebevědomým úšklebkem.

„To. Sotva."

„Uvidíme… Co bys řekl novému vybavení pro učebnu lektvarů?" nadhodil zdánlivě bez souvislosti. „Doplnění zásob některých vzácnějších přísad, na které je potřeba povolení ministerstva, nebo jsou tak drahé, že si je škola nemůže dovolit?" pokračoval hedvábným hlasem. „Kupříkladu…

… dračí zuby…"

„Ne."

„… kůže z hřímala…"

„Ne!"

„… pár lahviček mantichořího jedu…"

„Nepokoušej se mě uplatit!"

„… roh jednorožce…" pokračoval Malfoy jako by jeho námitky vůbec neslyšel. „… ramoří šupiny…"

„Řekl jsem jasně NE!"

„… peří zmíráčka… tak půjdeš na ten večírek?"

„Ani za náruč zlatého kapradí!" vyštěkl Snape vztekle. Potom však přece jen zaváhal. – „Leda by bylo trhané na vílím paloučku o svatojánské noci, sušené za svitu dorůstající luny nad posvátným ohněm z devíti druhů dřev a rozdrcené na prášek v křišťálovém hmoždíři, s malým přídavkem kostivalu a koňského kaštanu…" vypočítával se zvrácenou škodolibostí.

„Ujednáno," pousmál se Lucius Malfoy. „Líbí se mi, když někdo zná svou cenu. Hned zítra ti pošlu sovu s oficiální pozvánkou. – Ty dostaneš zlaté kapradí, studenti své vitamíny a já si budu konečně zaslouženě užívat –"

Obočí profesora Snapea se nad kořenem nosu téměř spojilo, aby hned vzápětí vylétlo tak vysoko, že téměř opustilo jeho obličej.

„– pohodu klidného domova," dokončil Lucius ve vší nevinnosti. „Opravdu nechápu, Severusi, co sis s _tímhle_ výrazem představoval, že řeknu. – Jen čistě pro zajímavost, na co potřebuješ ten kostival s kaštanem?"

„Na výrobu kloubního mazání pro profesorku Červotočkovou. Neustále si stěžuje, jak ji vrtá v koleni," dostalo se mu neochotné odpovědi. – „A pokud chceš, aby ti správní rada odsouhlasila tu stravovací doložku, klidně mě z té komedie můžeš vynechat. Prostě je všechny opij a potom nech hlasovat o protinávrzích. Případně jim zkus vyhrožovat, že prokleješ jejich rodiny, pokud s tvým požadavkem nebudou souhlasit."

„Pozoruhodně podnětné nápady," pokýval lord z Wiltshiru uznale hlavou. „Ale z toho večírku už se nevykroutíš. Závazně s tebou počítám," neopomněl zdůraznit.

Bestie jedna zlomyslná!

Jestli mi ta svatojánská plevel stojí za to! pomyslel si Snape, než v ruce potěžkal další kamínek a po hladině Černého jezera se rozběhla nová série soustředných kruhů.

Magie ve své nejčistší podobě, jak s oblibou říkával Lucius. Vhoď do vody cokoli, její vnitřní síla to v odezvu přetvoří na posvátný tvar kruhu. To jsou věci, které by se měli mladí čarodějové učit ve škole – namísto toho směšného mávání hůlkami a vykřikování kouzelných formulí.

Protože jenom hlupáci nebo ti, kdo o _skutečné_ magii nemají ani potuchy, dokážou veškerou práci s nejmocnějšími, prapůvodními silami Přírody, označovat za temná umění…

.

V tuto chvíli však ani Malfoy ani Severus Snape neměli náladu na sofistikované filosofické rozpravy.

„S tím alkoholem, to byl vážně _úžasný_ nápad," neodpustil si Lucius těsně poté, co se mu podařilo zvítězit v krátkém souboji o poslední nakládanou okurku.

Severus opatrně odložil prázdnou sklenici na podlahu. „Vždyť jsi z něj byl nadšený –"

„Pouze do okamžiku," bleskl po něm Malfoy chladným pohledem, „než Trelawneyová přišla s návrhem, abychom si všichni se všemi připili na přátelství, s čímž ostatní učitelé, včetně tvé maličkosti, projevili nadšený souhlas…"

„A který had mi celý večer našeptával: ‚Uvolni se, Severusi, tady přece nejsi ve škole' –?"

Lucius Malfoy překvapeně zamrkal.

„Nejsem si úplně jistý, ale že by Pinceová? Kdo by si pomyslel, že se po třech skleničkách _Blanc de Blancs_ zkombinovaných s trochou _brandy_ dokáže tak odvázat…"

„Takže to jsi nebyl ty?"

„ _Já_?" protáhl Malfoy dotčeně. „Teď opravdu uvažuji, zda si to nemám vzít osobně. – S ohledem na skutečnost, jak vehementně ses ji pokoušel nalákat na svou sbírku starých lektvaristických tisků – zatímco _já_ jsem byl nucen snášet přípitky na Brumbálovo zdraví a naslouchat přiopilému blábolení Sybily Trelawneyové.

„ _Návrat Toho, který přežil, se blíží,_ " napodobil Lucius zcela věrohodně sípavý hlas bradavické profesorky jasnovidectví. _„Objeví se v čase Panny, tvář pokrytou stínem a jeho mysl bude rozpolcená…"_

Úkosem pohlédl na Snapea, jehož obličej v jediném okamžiku popelavě zešedl, jak v něm ta slova vzbudila vzpomínku na úplně jinou, starší a mnohem osudovější věštbu…

„Myslíš, že to může něco znamenat?" Přes veškerou sebekontrolu zněl jeho hlas dost přiškrceně.

Lucius Malfoy nad ním nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. „Samozřejmě. Znamená to, že Sybila do sebe naráz překlopila půl láhve _sherry_ a potom se z Brumbála pokusila vymámit vyšší platové zařazení dramaticky podanou domněnkou, že ten Potterův chlapec, co má v září nastoupit do školy, bude nejspíš _schizofrenik_ s těžkou _depresí_ ," prohlásil znechuceně.

„A čistě pro úplnost, tu druhou půlku láhve se jí nějakým podloudným způsobem podařilo nalít do mne. Kdysi, v dávných dobách, jsem míval _sherry_ docela rád, teď ho ale _naprosto_ nesnáším! Nebudu se na něj moci podívat _celé_ měsíce! V životě mě tak nebolela hlava, dokonce ani tehdy, když se mi v ní přehrabovali nitrozpytci Starostolce!"

Lucius pevně uchopil do ruky dopis z ministerstva. „Aspoň, že ty přesnídávky se nám nakonec podařilo odhlasovat," poznamenal s hořkým zadostiučiněním.

„A ať se mi _kdykoli_ v budoucnu _kdokoli_ pokusí podívat do očí a naznačit, že při čemkoli, co jako člen bradavické správní rady podnikám, mi neleží na srdci _pouze blaho naší školy_ _a místních_ … _studentů_ …" dodal výhružně, než se spolu se Severusem zaujatě vrhl na právě objevenou sklenici malinkých, silně pálivých papriček…

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
